


Ready

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti Ward, Bonding, Coulson loves Skye, Coulson wishes things could be more simple, Friendship, Gen, May is supportive of Skye, New SHIELD, Skoulson - Freeform, Skye is the Steve Rogers of New SHIELD, Training, Trip taught Skye to shoot, Trust Issues, Ward made Skye feel unsafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 promo feels.  Coulson calls May in to discuss Skye's training and whether she's field ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

"Skye is an excellent marksman, which, somehow doesn't surprise me," Coulson said, flipping through the file.

"Trip says that she's definitely field-ready. Sniper," Coulson said, his face lighting up for a moment.

May cocked her head. Coulson had her remarks on Skye as well, and yet, he had called her into his office.

_Why?_

"So, how is Skye coming along with the 'hate fu'?"

"Those are her words, not mine," she slowly replied.

Coulson looked up from his reading at the desk and smirked at May.

May wasn't smiling back.

"You can understand why she wants to protect herself."

"Of course," Coulson said. "And, I totally approve. She might have to get in line though, where Ward's concerned."

"My notes are all in the file, Coulson. _Why am I here?_ "

He shut the file and looked up at May.

"I think she's frustrated that the 'hate fu' isn't coming so naturally."

May looked at his face, noticed the familiar hidden expression. She always thought he looked like a bit of an imp when he did that. Something to do with his ears.

"And that pleases you to no end, I'm sure," she answered, half-smiling.

"Kind of a relief, really," Coulson said, standing up from his desk. "Although, I kind of wish she still said 'bang'."

May rolled her eyes.

"I'm joking, May."

"Half-joking."

" _Maybe._ "

"Skye is...," May said, looking for the right word to land on. "Determined," she continued, meeting Coulson's eyes.

"I admire that about her. It wasn't...unexpected, but, it's different...seeing it up close, every day. She _doesn't_ give up. Maybe even at times when she should, when it might be in her best interests to move on to something else."

Coulson nodded in agreement, sitting on the edge of his desk, thinking.

"She has a hard time letting go. She will overthink and then second guess herself. She _doesn't_ take cheap shots."

"No one is going to risk taking a cheap shot on you, _May_ ," he said, deadpan.

"She doesn't do it with the others, either. She fights fair. You _know_ what I'm talking about, Coulson."

"Doesn't always go for the advantage, if it's at the expense of others," he sighed, considering.

"It's hard to know how she'll do in the field. It could go a few different ways."

"I think she's _a leader_ ," he replied, a little too quickly.

"We all know what you think of Skye, Coulson," she said with a knowing look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

"If it were _anyone else_ , would I even be here right now?"

Coulson crossed his arms, staring back at her.

"Phil, it's okay to admit you care about her."

"I _rely_ on her," he said, looking down. "A lot. You know that."

"Yes, and you want to make sure she's going to be safe when she's _out there_ and you're _here_."

"May, we don't have enough...We can't set up extractions," he said, leaning towards her. " Not the way we used to."

"Not yet," May said. "But, we'll get there."

"And until we do...," he started, using his best Director's tone.

"Are you _really_ planning to hold her back like that?" May asked, stepping forward.

He knew it was a challenge.

"No. I'm not planning on it. But..."

" _You want to_ ," she finished.

"Yes!" 

She waited a moment for him to finish wrestling with it.

"No," he said, frowning.  " _No._ "

"You should come out of your bunker sometime, Phil. Watch us train. It _might_ change your mind."

"I know, and she couldn't be in better hands," he started.

"Unless," she said, cutting him off.  "You'd like to step in? Be those _better hands_?..."

"That will be all, Agent May," he snapped, standing up quickly and heading back around his desk.

He sat down and flipped open the file, staring down into it.

May thought maybe his ears looked a little red around the edges as she smirked down at him.

"Whatever you say, _Director_ ," she said, turning on her heels.

"Is she ready?" he said, just as she reached the door.

She turned to see him still staring down at the file.

"Yes. _She_ is."

Looking up at her, he nodded.

"Okay. Thanks."

He gave her a smile, slow and stubborn.

" _You_ , on the other hand..."

She watched him set his jaw as she left the office.

May continued on, chuckling to herself.


End file.
